macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
VF-19EF Caliburn
The is a variable fighter from the Macross The Ride light novels and Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress novelization. Development The VF-19EF is a monkey model (inferior model intended for export) of the VF-19E,Great Mechanic DX17 page 102 and has been nicknamed "Caliburn". The design line inherited from VF-19F Excalibur can be seen in this variant. Although there were long distance emmigrant fleets that wanted to mass produce the VF-19E, such as the 55th Long Distance Colony Fleet (Macross Frontier) fleet, the New United Nations Government restricted export of the high-performance aircraft. Due to this setback, the Caliburn was produced in joint development with Frontier Nova and LAI Corporation with the aim of producing a limited performance variant. Variants *VF-19EF S.M.S. Frontier Specification **The Strategic Military Services (S.M.S.) Frontier branch adopted the fighter, but equipped with a prototype EG-01M/MP EX-Gear as a flight control assist system. While the conventional VF-19F Excalibur is capable of high-dimensional maneuverability, the burden on the pilot is considerable. By incorporating the prototype EX gear system, the VF-19EF reduces fatigue on the pilot. However, only a limited number of pilots with appropriate maneuvering skills and mental strength were allowed to use this machine. It is equipped with a Fold Active Stealth function that works not only on radar but also fools even fold light systems. The data from the performance of this machine was collected by S.M.S. and used in the development of the VF-25F Messiah, VF-171EX Nightmare Plus. Its color scheme is khaki green. *VF-19EF Angers Machine *A few years ago from the era prior to the events of Macross The Ride, Angers 672 was a pilot for the S.M.S. who rode a VF-19EF Caliber. Angers painted the fighter orange with blue and white accents, which are personal colors for the ace pilots."Macross The Ride" page 155. *RVF-19EF Warning Caliburn **Variant for air traffic control. In Macross The Ride, the air traffic control is performed by the Apollo Squadron of S.M.S. *VF-19ACTIVE Nothung History As of A.D. 2058, 156 aircraft VF-19EF Caliburn were manufactured and many were deployed by the Strategic Military Services (S.M.S.). During the development of the Caliburn, it was made to be able to equip canards and VFCs based on the doctrines dictated by the S.M.S. that emphasized atmospheric combat specialization. Since the VF-19E airframe AI control and sensor systems were never disclosed, these are proprietary developments of the Frontier development team. In the novelization of Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress, Leon Mishima, the Frontier president's aide, presented plans for VF-19EF mass production after their first encounter with the Vajra in 2059."Theatrical edition of Macross Frontier Movie" p. 83. Three months in the Vajra War, operation "Hypnosis" was implemented and the units were deployed for the Frontier fleet. Some VF-19EFs deployed in Frontier's New United Nations Spacy forces were deployed to special operation squadrons, and were active in anti-terrorism missions. Gallery CaliburnRide.jpg|VF-19EF Caliburn squadron featured on the visual guide of the novelization. References External Links *VF-19EF Caliburn on MAHQ Category:Variable Fighters Category:Macross The Ride Category:Macross The Ride Mecha